Asleep
by thPeekaBoo
Summary: Has anyone told you before that you looked very pretty and so," He leaned closer, and Hibari could smell red wine. "Alluring?"


The wall behind him, he could feel the rough texture as he was pushed onto it with a huge force.

He could feel the cold metal on his neck, and his tight hold on the whip which was around the Cloud guadian's wrist.

Their breaths intermingled, as their stares were firm, were non-breaking.

"Kyoya, we are going to be late if we continue," Dino let loose of Hibari's wrist, only to see another tonfa coming towards him.

Sighing, the whip was again found on the right wrist of Hibari, while Dino used his elbow to pushed away the arm which was pressing the tonfa onto his neck tightly.

Stumbling over each other's legs, it looked like the gravity took use of this opportunity to pull both of them down.

Dino's hands shielded Hibari's head protectively as they reached the ground, while the raven-haired stayed still.

He couldn't move anyway, with his waist between Dino's knees. Sitting up would mean meeting the Cavallone's face.

"Head safe," Dino smiled, and Hibari looked at how the color of Dino's hair stood up in this dark and wore out mansion.

The cobwebs at corners , those broken stairs and dusty windows.

Hibari closed his eyes, when Dino remained there, looking at the porcelain face of Hibari,

One of his hand left the head lightly, as it reached for the face, using the palm to get the dirt off his former student's face.

The eyes then opened, the intense stare was back, and the smile of Dino remained that faint.

"Feeling tired and hungry already?" Dino mumbled softly, and could see strands of raven hair that fell limp on the cloud guardian's forehead due to the sweat.

Hibari just sat up a little, much to Dino's surprise, as the pale hand reached for his own face,

He could feel the warmth of his hand, while Hibari wiped the blood on Dino's face away with the pad of his thumb.

Dino let out a short laugh, while he leaned closer.

He was about to capture the lips of his former student until there were some booming noises outside of the mansion,

They could see the color turned red, green, pink, then purple outside the window.

Ah,

The fireworks started.

* * *

"Kyoya, I told you we would be late for it." Dino smiled, and Hibari fell back to the floor, tired.

Hibari stared at the window, and sighed.

Sure the fireworks knew what time to pick.

The house was worn out, but they didn't dislike it.

They found it when they were sparring like usual, and they went in when it started to rain.

After once, this house just seemed to be their usual place for meeting.

* * *

"Let the star chef, Dino Cavallone presents to you, baked turkey...!" Dino grinned as he lifted the cover, the turkey that Hibari could see was slightly over cooked.

Hibari spun the fork and the knife around his fingers with a nonchalant face, and Dino sighed. "At least give me some reaction, Kyoya."

"This seemed so delicious," Hibari said flatly.

Well, at least he tried.

Although he said it with such monotone manner and an indifferent face.

Dino smiled, and took the knife away from Hibari's hand, slicing the meat.

Hibari seemed to be looking away, and Dino bent, "Kyoya,"

Turning, he seemed to move a little back when he realized Dino's face was close.

"You don't like turkey?"

Hibari stared at him.

Even if he really dislikes it, he had eaten Dino's overcooked turkey for some years already.

Why ask now?

"No," Hibari sighed as he took the bottle of red wine up,

Well, no doubt, Hibari preferred this bottle of red wine to Dino's overcooked turkey.

The transparent glass was soon filled with dark crimson-colored liquid, and Hibari could see a fork nearing him, and he took a bite of the meat which Dino had cut for him.

"How's it?"

"Same as last year,"

"Last year the turkey I made was totally..."

"Charcoal."

...

Dino forced a smile out, so this year, it's still charcoal?

Hibari drank the glass of red wine, and looked at Dino.

By the look on his former student's eyes, Dino smiled. "Alright, I knew you liked it."

Hibari rested his back onto the floor, the plate of unfinished turkey lying beside him, and along with a glass of red wine which had been finished and refilled countlessly.

Dino was sitting beside him, with a bowl of salad, his eyes fixed onto the window.

"Kyoya," Dino mumbled softly as he turned his head to look at the pale face.

Hibari opened his eyes, his arm on his forehead as he stared at the Cavallone.

"It's raining."

Nodding his head lightly, it was some sort of cooling.

Dino looked at Hibari's cheeks that were tinted with red a little, "How many glasses?"

"More than ten, I suppose." Hibari muttered under his breath slowly, as he tugged his tie off with his remaining hand.

Dino nodded his head, and smiled to himself. He counted how many glasses he had drunk, and Hibari looked at Dino for his answer.

"More than you, I suppose."

Hibari sighed silently, and felt his head aching slightly.

Dino fell back to the floor, lying beside his former student. "I remember, last Christmas, I said that I was going to get you a well-made Christmas feast for you as Christmas present right?"

Hibari remained silent, signaling him to continue.

"But in the end, everything turned out to be, uh."

"Charcoal," Hibari had the slightest smile on him, which probably only Dino had seen before.

Dino sat up, and turned.

Hibari looked at him, and Dino just suddenly had his hands on the pale face of his.

* * *

"Kyoya,"

Dino moved, and their positions became the same some moments ago.

"Has anyone told you before that you looked very pretty and so,"

He leaned closer, and Hibari could smell red wine.

"Alluring?"

Hibari's arm slid off his forehead, and he shrugged slightly. "You're probably the only one,"

Dino pulled Hibari up so that the raven-hair was sitting between his legs, and he hugged Hibari lightly.

He was so drunk, Hibari assumed. And so was he.

"Kyoya,"

Hibari looked down, and Dino secured his arms around Hibari's waist.

"Shall give you a proper Christmas present this time,"

Hibari's hand ran through the light-colored hair, and Dino thought he looked so gentle at the point of time.

"And what would that be," He whispered softly, he drank too much wine, and he felt tired.

Dino smiled, and pulled Hibari lower, their lips brushing past each other lightly.

Hibari closed his eyes, and for some moments, nothing happened.

Sighing silently, he opened his eyes to see Dino still having his arms around his waist, his head rested on his collar bone,

Asleep.

Hibari shook him a little,

He wasn't responding.

Nudging him lightly,

He was still not responding.

Calming himself down, his hands were on Dino's shoulder, before he gave a push.

Dino fell back onto the floor, his eyes still closed.

He was not going to respond.

Hibari stared at him, his hand covering his forehead as he shook his head in defeat.

Cavallone, really.

He sighed again, and he rested himself beside Dino's sleeping self, closing his eyes.

Certainly too tired to bite him to death.

* * *

Dino opened his eyes wearily, and found the old ceiling.

He felt something heavy on him.

Hibari's head was located on his chest, and his arm was over his waist, along with the pale leg lying on his own legs.

Sometimes a drunk Hibari's sleeping position,

Stunning.

Dino remained still, not moving. He didn't want to wake Hibari up.

Looking down to the raven-haired,

...

"Ah, I fell asleep."

That wasn't going to be a proper Christmas gift for his dearest student.

* * *

Owari.

-x-

A/N : Merry Christmas, everyone ! :D I hope the tint of Christmas atmosphere inside this fic was strong enough, and I tried my best to make drunk Hibari IC . XD okay, I know. I failed.

Lastly, I say again.

Merry Christmas ! :D

**Reviews are deeply appreciated and wanted .**


End file.
